


Five More Minutes

by SnippetsRUs



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired by Steve Valentine, Lazy Mornings, Mabari, Mabari Shenanigans, Tumblr Prompt, paying it forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnippetsRUs/pseuds/SnippetsRUs
Summary: When the entire palace is awake and at work, but Alistair just wants to stay in bed. He has to find a way to convince his dutiful queen to stay with him, however.Prompt given by Captain-Savvy and samusdraws on tumblr. Thank you so much! <3
Relationships: Alistair/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Five More Minutes

A knock on the door was what woke him. Alistair stirred, even as Moira and Rowan made gruff waking noises. Not barks, but “boofs”, as a child in Denerim's market square had coined it. Beside him, his wife stirred.

Another knock came. The king of Ferelden rolled over to trap the woman before her sense of devotion and discipline kicked in, and she made the fatal mistake of getting out of bed. He half-succeeded, with his arm shoved down so he touched her hip rather than came to rest over her waist. His left leg got tangled up with both of hers and he got a mouthful of hair that caused him to cough and spit.

She remained in bed, however, so he counted it as a victory all the same.

At least until the third knock came. “Your Majesties? Are you awake?”

“Shhhhh,” he whispered into his wife's ear. “If we don't answer, she'll go away.”

A “hmmmmm?” sounded, the kind that was always followed by a smirk and naughty disobedience. “What are we doing again that's got you eager to stay in bed, I wonder?”

“A meeting with the bannorn,” he replied, and when that got him only silence, he added the second part of their daily plans, “and the Trevelyans.”

“We're not here,” she whispered, as eager to meet her relatives as he was giving up on cheese. He leaned in and placed a kiss somewhere on her face, resolutely keeping his eyes shut as though it would banish the knocker.

“This is why I love you,” he murmured.

A soft chuckle escaped her lips. “I still prefer you kiss me on the nose rather than my eyelid, though.”

“Nonsense,” he argued, “every part of you is kissable.” Then he kissed her again simply to make his point. She chuckled again, though he did get a light smack on his hip for his insolence.

“Your Majesties!” The knocker was a stubborn one, it seemed. “I need to take the dogs for a walk!”

Not even a split second later, Moira and Rowan were up and about, barking loud enough to wake the dead. Teagan had sent that servant, he was certain of it. None of the others were clever enough to use their own mabari against them.

His eyes fluttered open, and in the dim light that peered through the heavy drapes he saw the love of his life's eyes were open as well. Open and annoyed. “Remind me to _thank_ Teagan for helping us pick our new servants?”

Alistair felt just slightly nervous on his uncle's behalf, even as he smiled. “That one's all yours, my love.”

“Then I leave the dogs to you,” she replied and, before he could object, slipped out of his grasp. “Rowan, Moira, daddy will take you for a walk.”

“But-,” he objected, but the pair of mabari had already jumped into his bed. They pounced upon him before he could flee, turning him into a dog bed. In the meantime, Ferelden's queen put on her robes and went to answer the door. “The Bannorn and Trevelyans will be all yours, then.” He managed to push Moira away in time to say this just as the woman reached for the handle. She froze, and then slowly turned to look at him.

“A walk won't take all day,” she parried.

“We both know if I walk them, they'll be with me for the entire day,” he reminded her, “and your uncle's terrified of them. Remember how he thinks they want to eat him? He's coming.”

A staring contest broke out between them, with the occasional interruption of Rowan's wagging tail. In the end, a look of defeat came to his wife's face. “Rowan, Moira, the servants will take you for a walk. Let daddy get out of bed, please.”

Within moments, the large canines were back down on the floor. With his limbs now freed, Alistair flopped around in bed a bit more. His queen's scrutinising stare wouldn't leave him, however, and when there was another knock on the door, he groaned in frustration and rolled out of bed.

Perhaps he should assist his wife with Teagan after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the post that better explains what inspired my wish to pay it forward: https://snippetsrus.tumblr.com/post/613772362764124160/steve-valentine-did-a-cameo-of-my-writing


End file.
